A Creepypasta Christmas
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Its Christmas time and Shell is throwing together a Christmas party for her friends. So she invites her human friends and her Creepypasta friends. What could go wrong?


**A Creepypasta Christmas**

**Summary: **Its Christmas time and Shell is throwing together a Christmas party for her friends. So she invites her human friends and her Creepypasta friends. What could go wrong?

…**.**

"_So when's the Christmas party?" _

"It's Christmas Eve. My parents are out of town and my sister is spending Christmas with her boyfriend." Shell replied as she sat at the kitchen table, putting together invitations. "So I don't have anyone besides you, Jess and everyone else."

"_Everyone else?" _Stormy questioned on the other end, causing Shell to smile a little.

"Hehe, you'll see bestie. Let's just say ever since I've found out about this magnet thing, I've gotten myself more friends…and enemies than I bargained for." Shell replied as she finished off a card and began another. "The only thing I really have to worry about is how many humans can know about the supernatural world. It has its laws, rules and customs too."

"_How many do know?" _

"Me, Jess, you, Tim, Alex and Jay. That's not too many and the people who don't like humans knowing about them haven't found out. So as long as there aren't too many humans, we should be safe."

"_I don't know Shell. It seems really dangerous. What would happen if someone did find out?" _

Shell paused on her card and sighed softly. "I don't want to know. Anyway, back to the Christmas party."

"_Oh yeah! Hehe, I should be able to make it. Where's it at?" _

"Since my apartment is too small, Jess and I found this place on the outskirts of town. It's decent sized and has a kitchen. I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong…."

"_I'm sure everything will be quite alright. How many of those Slenders are there?" _

"More than 20."

"_Well shit, guess there will be a lot of tall, faceless people there." _

"Yup, depending on how many come. I know for sure about a few, but not sure about the rest. It would be really awkward if the Slender-parents came also…."

"_VERY awkward." _Stormy chuckled. _"What are you doing for food?" _

"Well, a lot of them do eat…humans, but they also eat human food. I'm sure they'll eat before going. But I'm gonna have to buy all the cookies, cupcakes, candy and such because I don't have time to bake it all." Shell replied, glancing up at the clock and frowning when she saw it was nearly 3 o'clock. "But I'm making food-food also, meatballs, ham ect…."

"_I can bring up some food if you want me to." _

"Actually, that would be wonderful." Shell smiled. "Okay, I gotta go. The party's in three days and I need to get these invitations done."

"_Alrighty Shell, see ya then. Love ya!" _

"Love ya too Storm. See ya."

Shell hung up and placed the phone down, sighing. Jess yawned as she came out into the dining room/living room area. "When did you get up?" she questioned.

"Around 9. I'm almost done with the invitations and I just need to get them handed out. I'll have Enig hand the ones out for the Slenders and I'll call up Ben to get the others out."

"Are we sure we can handle ALL the Slenders and Creepypasta folk?" Jess questioned as she pulled her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair into a ponytail and left her bangs down.

Shell shrugged. "We'll see. Trender and Splendor are coming later so we can get the tables from my house. Enig should be here anytime; he had a few errands to run."

Suddenly there was a whoosh and the seven-foot tall Slender teleported into the room. "I spoke too soon." Shell chuckled and finished off another card. "Hey Enig."

"Good afternoon Shell and Jess." He spoke. "How is everything coming along?"

"Actually, we're ahead of schedule." Shell replied as she gathered up 20 plus cards and handed them to Enig. "Here, these are for the Slenders. Um….are your parents coming?"

Enigmaman took the cards from her gently and glanced down at her, his lips in a very thin line. "I am not sure. They are not too fond of humans, but not many know about them. They may make a brief appearance."

"That….sounds scary…" Jess shuddered.

"Gotta meet them sometime." Shell mumbled.

"Is there anyone I should not give a card to?" Enig asked the brunette.

Shell thought for a moment. "Well….no. But if anyone decides to touch me inappropriately, I'm cutting off hands."

Enig chuckled and gave her head a pat before teleporting away. A couple hours later, Trenderman and Splendorman came to the apartment and within the hour, they had all of the tables set up and all the table clothes on them. "Okay, now all we need to do is get the food."

The day of the party, Jess and Shell were just about to leave when Stormy pulled up to the apartment. She and Shell shared one big hug and Jess was introduced to Stormy. The girls went out to the store and spent at least two hours going to several stores to get food and supplies.

By the time 2 in the afternoon came along, they were at the building where the party was being held and Trenderman came to help. "Stormy, this is Trenderman; he's the sassy, gay brother of the family." Shell introduced the two.

"It's wonderful to meet you! Shell talks about you all the time." Trender smiled. "And I love your shirt! Where did you get that?!"

"Oh, this old thing?" Stormy chuckled and lightly tugged on her dark blue shirt. "I've had it for years."

Shell rolled her eyes, but smiled. About an hour later, Shepherd (Shell's twin younger brother) came to help. "Hey sis." The two exchanged hugs. "How's everything going?"

"Good, we're actually ahead of schedule. Splendor's gonna be here soon and Enig should be here around 4-ish, if Smexy hasn't pinned him down and ass-fucked him."

"Watch your language!" Trender bopped Shell on the head lightly and she kicked him in the shin. Shepherd just laughed and shook his head, pulling his sister away from the fuming Slender.

"Has Shell's cursing always been this bad?" Jess asked the brunette beside her.

"Yup." Stormy replied. "C'mon, let's start getting the hot food plugged in."

"Okie-dokie!"

Splendor came a half hour later to help and then Enig came around 4 and were both introduced to Stormy.

"How many Slenders are there again….?"

"More than 20." Shell replied, fixing the collar of her shirt. "I lost count months ago. An idea is made and they come into creation."

"That seems neat."

"That's how it worked with Enig." Shell replied and saw her best friend's confused look. "I created him; he came from my imagination." Shell poked at her head. "And one day out of the blue, he appeared in my apartment."

"Which Slenders are the main ones?"

"There's Slenderman, Splendorman and Trenderman. Those three are the main ones. Then came Smexy, Vendorman…..ect."

"Who's this Smexy guy?" Stormy asked.

"He's a disgrace to the whole family!" Trenderman huffed. "Even though we're his siblings, he'll screw any of us!"

Shell rolled her hazel orbs at him. "As I was saying…Smexy is short for Sexual Offenderman. Basically he's a sex fiend. He'll fuck anybody he can get his claws on. But there's a catch, you have to accept his rose. If not, he'll stalk you like crazy and try to get what he wants."

"Has he ever….?" Stormy didn't finish her sentence.

"Me? Hell no. Enig and Slenderman are always keeping an eye on me." Shell made a noise of disgust. "Besides Enig is bonded with me because of my magnet, so he always knows where I am. I would just avoid Smexy."

"Oh trust me, I will."

The two shared a laugh and then continued helping.

Around 5 o'clock, Stormy was watching the television to pass the time when a Zelda-looking kid came halfway out of the television, causing her to scream and fall out of her seat.

"Ben! What have I told you about doing that?!" Shell scolded as she rushed over and helped Stormy up.

Ben shrugged and came through the television, bringing Jeff with him. "Jeff!" Jess squealed and glomped the poor killer.

"How many of these guys are supernatural?" Stormy asks.

"All of them except me, Shepherd, Jess, Tim, Jay and Alex."

"Oh…."

"Yeah. Ben, where's Sally and Jack?"

"Right here." Eyeless Jack replied as he and Sally came through the window.

"Shell-sama!" Sally squealed and hugged the 19-year old around her waist.

"Oof! Hehe, hello Sally." Shell patted the girl's head and once she released Shell, Shell and Stormy vanished into the kitchen with Jess and Shepherd. "How is everything?"

"Everything is good. All the plates and such are out and all the food is ready. Now we just have to wait for everyone." Jess replied. "Shepherd's such a good helper!" she patted his arm while he just blushed a little.

"Uncle Slendyyy!"

There was a loud crash and then a thud from outside the kitchen. The humans poked their heads out the large window and saw Sally hugging the tall man's leg as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"Anything broken?!" Jess questioned.

"Nope!" Splendor replied. "HUGS!"

"No!"

Shell chuckled as Splendor engulfed his younger brother with his arms and tendrils. "Shell, get him off me!"

"Splendor, get off your brother before you kill him."

Splendor pouted and released his brother, who coughed and fixed his suit and then stood up, patting Sally on the head.

"So that's him…?" Stormy spoke.

"Yup. C'mon, I'll introduce you." Shell grinned and grabbed her best friend's hand, leading her over to the tall man. "Slender, this is Stormy. She's my best friend."

"Ah yes." He nodded and he reached out a hand to her. Stormy hesitated a little, but took his hand and they shook. "Shell talks about you all the time, wishing you would come back to Indiana."

"Awwww, missed me that much huh?" Stormy grinned at the brunette, who just blushed.

"Oh shush."

…..

5:30 came along and Shell was surprised by how many Slenders came along. She even met a couple new ones.

"Told ya there was too many of them." Shell snickered as she took a sip of her drink and then set it down.

"I lost count after that one." Stormy pointed at Lavenderman.

Shell was unaware of a white tendril coming up from behind her and before she could react, it quickly coiled around her waist and she yelped as she was dragged backwards and against a tall, muscular form.

"Wasn't sure you had seen me cutie." The Slender behind her snickered.

"Get the fuck off me Smexy." She growled low in her throat and was set down on her feet, turned to face him. He only grinned, showing those sharp teeth of his.

"What makes you think I came to fuck you?"

"Because you're always trying to get into my pants." She hissed, trying not to yell. She suddenly became aware of the white tendril coiling around her neck and touching her cheek. She jerked away from the tendril, glaring at him.

"Don't be like that cutie." Smexy spoke. "I didn't come to fuck you. Just came to wish ya a Merry Christmas."

"Pfft." She grumbled and the tendril rubbed against her cheek again. She growled as it wavered across her mouth and then opened her jaws, clamping her teeth down on it hard and piercing right through it.

Smexy roared out in pain and she released the tendril, black blood dribbling down her lips. The tendril around her waist suddenly lifted her up and threw her across the room. She flew across the room, flapping her arms so she could fly and went right through the big window that led into the kitchen and hit her temple hard on the counter.

"Sis!" Shepherd shouted and ran into the kitchen with the other humans.

"Shell, are you alright?!"

"Huh….?" Shell groaned and felt warm liquid drip down her left temple. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…."

"What happened?" Enig asked as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Ah shit Shell, that looks really bad." Stormy ripped off some paper towels from the roll and pressed them to Shell's temple, who jerked away instantly.

"Be gentle! That hurts….." she groaned. "Smexy threw me across the room….because I bit one of his tendrils….."

"I thought that bastard wasn't gonna try anything?" Jess growled.

"I don't think HE was…but the tendrils had something else in mind….." Shell sat against the counter and sighed.

"I am going to kill him." Enig growled and was about to step out of the room when Shell spoke.

"Just…don't. I'm fine; it just hurts…..and apparently won't stop bleeding…."

There was suddenly a roar from outside the kitchen and they all went outside to see what was wrong. "You have got to be shitting me…." Shell muttered as white and black tendrils collided.

"What's wrong bro? Jealous?"

"You have touched her for the last time!"

"Hey! Blame it on my tendrils! These things are grabby bastards!"

The humans and non-humans watched as the two fought violently. Shell was becoming angrier and angrier by the moment and she didn't realize her friends staring in shock at her as the non-humans turned to look at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Her yell of anger echoed in the room and the heaviness in the room hit both Smexy and Slenderman, causing them both to be thrown across the room and hit the walls, leaving holes in them.

"I've had it with this fighting!" Shell shouted angrily, still holding the bloody towel to her temple. "Smexy, if you don't stop I'm CUTTING YOUR DICK OFF! Slender, if YOU don't stop, I'M CUTTING ONE OF YOUR TENDRILS OFF! I arranged this party so we could all have a good time, but that's not what everyone wants!"

Shell didn't notice that Shepherd was tugging on her shirt. "Um…sis…."

"WHAT?!" She shouted, finally looking at him. Shepherd pointed behind and above her shoulder. Shell turned around and saw two Slenders she had never seen before; a male Slender and a female Slender.

There was silence in the room until Splendor spoke up. "Hi mom, hi dad!"

"M-mom….and d-dad…?" Shell paled, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "I don't feel so good…." She groaned and then everything went black.

…..

"Oh the poor darling….I didn't expect such a shocked reaction…I thought she would know that the Slenders do indeed have parents."

"I think she was in shock from her injury dear."

"Perhaps. Humans are so fragile…..but she's quite stronger. Why, we could even feel the attraction miles away."

Shell let out a small groan and her hazel orbs fluttered open. She realized she was lying in her brother's arms and she glanced up with tired eyes to see the two Slenders from before she blacked out. "Um….h-hello…."

"Hello to you dear." The female Slender spoke and a black tendril gently wrapped around her back, helping her stand up. "You blacked out, from shock."

"Um….I guess I did….." Shell murmured and rubbed her temple. It had a gauze pad tapped over it. "So um…..you two are…the parents?"

"Yes, did you really not believe we had parents?" Slenderman questioned, as he had been standing beside her.

"I wasn't sure….but um…..it's a pleasure to meet both of you." Shell took a small bow.

The two Slenders chuckled. "No need to bow child. We have wanted to meet such a strong and brave human such as yourself." Slender…..father spoke.

"Um…thank you..." Shell stood up straight. "I…I guess it's rare for a human to know all you guys…"

"It is actually very rare. Not many people know we exist and most of us come from the imaginations of humans." Slender…mother spoke. "Like Enigmaman for example; he came from YOUR imagination."

"My wife and I were actually the very first of our race." Slenderfather spoke. "We had children: Slenderman, Splendorman and Trenderman. But when the humans started knowing about us, they began creating their own Slenders and thus, they came to life."

"Wow….that's really interesting." Jess spoke. "Never would've thought about that…."

"Yeah….." Shell sniffed.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Smexy had left some time ago and left an apology note for Shell. "He rarely apologizes." Trender spoke. "Consider yourself special."

By the time 10 o'clock went by, the Slenders vanished back to their homes and the members of Creepypasta also left. Shell was talking to Jess and Storm when she was motioned over by the Slender parents. She walked over. "Yes?"

"You realize you have a very special gift, correct?" Slenderfather questioned.

"Yes, I do sir."

"Good. Just keep one thought in the back of your mind. Your emotions are connected to your ability. The stronger your emotions, the stronger the magnet. Keep in your mind that the magnet can be felt from miles away, so you will need to do better with controlling your emotions."

"It is for your own safety." Slendermother spoke. "We would like for you to be careful. The world of the supernatural has its own laws, rules and customs, which I am sure you already knew."

Shell nodded.

"As I was saying, there are creatures….creatures that are not too fond of humans knowing about their world. So we would appreciate if you were a bit more careful. We know our children and your friends will protect you."

"Yes ma'am, I will be more careful." Shell spoke.

"Excellent." Slendermother reached over and patted the 19-year old on the head. "It was a great pleasure meeting you dear."

"You too Mr. and Mrs. Slender."

They vanished and Shell walked back over to her friends. "What was that all about?" Stormy asked.

"Oh nothing. They said it was nice meeting me."

Shell faked a smile, but what the Slender parents had said bothered her a little, about creatures not being too fond of humans knowing about the supernatural world. _They're right…I'll have to get better control over my emotions. _

"Well, Merry Christmas everyone!"


End file.
